The prior art relevant to the proposed method is described in a book by N. Dagli “High-speed photonic devices.” CRC Press, 2007, Chapter 3; U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,020 (S. Ionov, “Method and apparatus for electro-optic delay generation of optical signals,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,020, October 2003); and the review by J. Hukriede, D. Runde, D. Kip, “Fabrication and application of holographic Bragg gratings in lithium niobate channel waveguides,” J.Phys.D: App.Phys. v. 36, pp. R1-R16, 2003; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/234,980 (HRL 071220), filed Sep. 22, 2008 for “High-speed amplitude electro-optical modulator” by Oleg Efimov, entire content of all of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A common way for conversion of electrical pulses into optical pulses is the use of Mach-Zehnder electro-optic modulators wherein an applied electrical signal controls the phase of one of the interfering beams. A novel conversion of electrical pulses into optical pulses is presently disclosed.